If You've Got It, Flaunt It
by BlueFlamedFire
Summary: When boredom settles in at Seattle Grace Hospital, Addison cooks up a plan along with Callie that might help them with their finances for shopping. Question is, can Addison pull it off and fool the others? And what the hell is a 'seducing' bet?


**If You've Got It, Flaunt It**

A/N: Okay, I'm suppose to be working on 'Finding Herself' but I can't seem to write the next part to it due to the fact that _this_ won't leave me alone! So her I am, writing it, hoping that when I've posted it, I can finally write the next part to 'Finding Herself'. I thought it would be fun so plus I really need it out of my head. I just wrote it now so its rough. I just seriously need it out of my head.

Enjoy!

----------

Doctor Callie Torres was bored. She was bored of sitting in the cafeteria alone. She stared uninterested at the food that lay in front of her and sighed.

"We got a problem or something?" Addison had slipped into the seat next to her, bringing with her a tray piled with food. "Callie?"

Callie was snapped from her thoughts. "What?"

Addison eyed her. "Are you okay?"

Callie nodded then sighed again.

"Okay, you are so not fine. What's up?"

Callie shrugged and then looked at Addison. "I'm bored!"

Addison stared for nearly ten seconds at her friend before she burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"For a second, I almost believed you." Addison finally answered after the laughter had subsided. She picked up her fork and dug it into her food.

"I was dead serious." Callie told her as she watched Addison eat with gusto.

Addison chewed her food thoughtfully. "Hmmm... Bored you say?"

"Yeah and since when do you eat alot? You're going to gain weight if you keep eating like that."

Addison swallowed. "Food is not the enemy, Callie and F.Y.I, I missed breakfast so screw it, I'm hungry. Now back to the 'boredom' topic." Addison grinned. "I might just have an idea of how to get rid of it but of course, I need your blessings to continue go forward with it."

"What do you have in mind?" Callie asked, suddenly interested.

"How would you like to go shopping?" Addison asked with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Callie's face lit up and she leaned in to hear Addison's plan.

After a few minutes of explaining, Callie drew back with a big smile on her face. "You think it'll work? I mean... Seriously? I'm all up for it but... Are you sure you'll get a 'yes'?"

"Callie, are you doubting the great 'Addison'?"

"Well, should I be?"

Addison winked and got up, fork clattering to the table, hunger forgotten. "Do not question the unquestionable... or something like that." She waved her hand dismissively and walked away.

"Where you going?" Callie called out.

"To set my plan in motion Torres." She tapped her nose, smiled and resumed to walking away.

----------

"It's so slow today." Cristina said out loud to the two girls who stood on either side of her, leaning against the wall. "I mean, why are there no dying people? We are in dire need of dying people! We need dying people! There should be droves of dying people right now!"

Meredith shook her head, smiling. "Cristina, we save lives. We're keen on hoping people live."

"Yes, we do but we cannot save lives if no one is dying."

"Point taken." Izzie piped. "There is seriously nothing interesting happening today."

Addison was just passing by when Izzie said this. She halted and turned to face them. "I'm sorry but I heard you guys were bored?"

They all looked at the redhead with interest. She rarely ever stopped to talk to them.

"How would you guys like to join a bet?" Addison asked.

"What kind of bet?" Cristina eyed Addison.

Addison smiled. "A _seducing_ bet."

"A what?" Meredith sputtered.

"A seducing bet."

"Okay," Cristina put a hand up. "First of all, I am not going to seduce anyone for any amount of money!"

Addison laughed. "You won't be doing it, Yang."

"Oh?" Yang perked. "Who? Meredith? Izzie?"

"Hey!" Meredith and Izzie cried an unison.

Addison shook her head. "No. Me."

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

"With who?!"

Addison raised a finger and they fell into silence. "Who I try to seduce is really up to you three. Pick a guy."

"Wait!" Meredith jumped. "You are not going to be seducing Derek!"

"Hm, nah. Not Derek. He's too... tame. Too easy. Anyone can bed him." Addison smirked. Cristina snorted but was silenced by a look from Meredith. "You guys pick someone. Challenge me. We put some money on the table to make this more interesting. Winner takes all."

"What's the catch?" Izzie asked. "I mean, you are going to be doing the bet so you know what will happen and you'll probably win the bet."

"Ahh, I'm not joining the bet. Just you three. I'm one of the objects on which you are betting." Addison explained. "So, my advice, bring in a lot of people so there'll be more cash and pick someone who won't... well, succumb to me."Addison smiled. "Meet me in the changing room in an hour, girls." She winked and then left them there.

"What do you guys say?" Cristina asked the other two, looking at them.

Meredith shrugged. "We got anything better to do?"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Izzie asked.

And in that instant, George passed by, oblivious to the three girls staring after him.

"O'Malley." The three said in unison.

Cristina rubbed her hands. "This is going to be good. What now?"

"I need cash." Meredith said thoughtfully.

"I suggest we find more betters." Izzie launched. "I need cash too."

"Okay, I'll go and convince Burke." Cristina said.

"Derek." Meredith prompted.

Izzie grinned. "I'll try Alex. Let's go." The three nodded then all went their seperated ways, excited by what was about to unfold.

----------

Preston Burke considered himself very serious but what Cristina was telling him had him in fits of laughter.

"And you think Addison is going to agree to what you've just said?" He asked, still laughing.

"She proposed it."

Burke stopped. "What?"

"It was her idea. She came up to us and suggested it." Cristina explained. "So you in or out?"

Burke looked thoughtful. "Who's the victim?"

Cristina smiled slyly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. So?"

Burke sighed. "In an hour, you said?"

----------

"Would you like some cash?" Izzied asked Alex who was looking through some charts.

He looked up. "Yeah? Why? Got some?"

"We're having a bet and we thought you might like to join." Izzie explained.

"What kind of bet?" Alex asked, charts forgotten.

"You'll find out soon. It's really interesting." Izzie said mysteriously. "You up for it?"

"Alex Karev never says 'no' to a bet."

"I guess you _are_ up for it."

----------

Meredith on the other hand was having a little trouble convincing Derek to join.

"Come on Derek!"

"Why?" Derek looked amused. "Give me one good reason why I should join."

"Because you get cash and it's going to be fun."

"I don't need cash."

"It's going to be fun." Meredith pointed.

Derek shook his head. "I'm sorry but no."

Meredith pouted. "Fine." Then she spotted someone ahead of them over Derek's shoulder.

"Excuse me." She told Derek then she hustled off. "Mark!"

Mark looked up and a grin plastered his face. "Decided to sleep with me?"

Meredith smiled. "No but would you like to join a bet?"

"What kind of a bet?"

"A seducing bet."

"Ohhh." Mark's grin grew wider. "One of those huh? Who's the seductress?"

"Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery."

"Addie? Really? Ohh, this is going to be hot. Count me in Grey." He winked.

"Me too."

Meredtih turned around and found Derek behind her having just listened to their conversation.

"I'm in for the money." Derek said as he smiled at Mark.

"Just like old times." Mark said.

"Like old times."

Meredith smiled and quitely congratulated herself.

----------

An hour later, Cristina, Burke, Izzie, Mark, Derek, Alex and Meredith stood waiting in the changing rooms.

The door opened and in came Addison followed by Callie.

"Addison told me about the bet." Callie said happily. "This should be interesting."

"It really should." Izzie told Meredith quitely. "Specially since its her guy."

Addison looked at the people clustered together. "I didn't know we had gamblers here."

"I didn't know we had a chick with guts." Mark smirked.

Addison let out a small laugh then adressed them all. "This is a seducing bet. Me, the seductress, will seduce a guy while you guys bet on whether I'll fail or not and whether the victim will succumb or not. Winner takes all. Now, who's the victim?" She turned to Meredith, Izzie and Cristina who all looked rather smug.

"George O'Malley." Cristina piped.

"Bambi?!"

"This is so going to be fun." Mark muttered to Derek who rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Addison turned to Callie. "Are you fine with that?"

Everyone watched Callie.

Callie shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "It's a bet."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Addison turned back to face them all. "Let the bettings begin but a warning to all, you can't bet on anything under a hundred."

"What?!" Alex cried out.

"Oh, deal with it Evil Spawn." Cristina snapped. "I'm pooling in all my money for this."

"Fine."

Burke was the first to place a bet. "A hundred." He took out a bill and placed it on the bench. "Addison will fail and George will not succumb."

"Ooh." Addison bit her lips. "You just lost."

Izzie took out a hundred as well. "Dr. Montgomery will fail, George resists and goes out crying." She placed it on top of Burke's.

"Three hundred." Cristina held them up for everyone to see. "Bambi will succumb and cry."

"A hundred to Addison seducing him and George cracking and running out." Meredith shrugged as they all stared at her. "You know George."

Alex shook his head. "You guys are losing money. Three hundred to Bambi fainting."

"Derek?" Addison asked.

Derek grinned. "Four hundred to Addison failing to seduce George who will not cry but walk out calmly."

Addison tutted. "I don't intended to fail Derek but as you wish."

Mark took out a bill and placed it on the bench. "Five hundred to Addison and George doing it." He grinned.

The girls rolled their eyes and Alex snickered. It was Callie's turn. "Three hundred saying that George will be reluctant but Addison will overcome him and he'll be tempted and unsure then he'll succumb _and_..." She paused for effect. "A_nd _George'll be calm about it when he sees us."

"That's impossible." Alex snorted. "The money is all mine."

Addison took the bills and counted them. "We got a big amount up for stake. May the best win." She handed the money over to Meredith. "Keep it safe, Grey."

"This is going to be good." Mark said as he rubbed his hands together.

The door opened and George stuck his head in, looking worried. "Is Dr. Montgomery here?"

"You bet. Cristina smiled. George came in, not questioning the amount of people. He only had eyes for Addison who looked angry.

"O'Malley!" Addison barked. George flinched. She strode up to him, grabbed him by his collar and threw him into one of the chairs in the room. She went to him as he stared at her, terrified. She put her hands on her hips.

"Good start." Meredith commented.

"You really need to keep your reputation up." Addison told him.

"What rep-"

"I haven't finished!" Then Addison smiled and her voice changed into a softer one. "In fact," She purred. "I haven't even started."

"St-started what?" George had forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"Why don't I show you." Addison winked and she threw off her white coat. She wore a black blouse where the first few buttons had been left open intentionally and a matching skirt that hugged her figure.

"Whew." Mark whistled.

"Tell me about it." Alex murmured.

Addison then took her hair tie off, shaking her hair loose. George gulped and shifted in his seat.

"Now, where was I?" She neared him.

"My-My re-reputation." George mumbled.

"Mmm. Right." Addison bit her lower lip seductively, fixing her gaze on George. "Can I sit?" She whispered.

George nodded. "Of course but-" His words were cut off as Addison took a seat on his lap, facing him. She winked and George looked faint.

"Ohmygod!" Izzie put a hand to her mouth.

"Cry, cry, cry..." Cristina silently prayed.

Burke closed his eyes. "She's my co-worker!"

"He looks like he's going to faint."Alex said excitedly.

"You wish." Meredith muttered.

"He won't succumb." Derek told himself but he was doubting it now. A person like Addison never failed.

Addison licked her lips and looked George up and down. "I hope this seat isn't taken."

George was speechless.

Mark was smiling. "She is awesome!"

"She's Addison." Callie said with a smirk.

Addison then proceeded to putting both her hands on George's chest. George let out an inarticulate sound.

"What was that, _George_?" Addison asked as she slid a foot up and down his calf.

"N-n-n-no-thing." George uttered, his hands clenched in fist.

"He's going to lose it and cry!" Cristina whispered to Alex who pouted.

"Just get out and stop, get out and stop." Derek was now praying.

"She warned you." Mark told him, his eyes on George and Addison.

"Shut up."

Izzie was in terror. "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he acting like 'George'? why won't he cry?!"

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win!" Meredith chanted excitedly.

"I should have not come." Burke moaned. "This is not good..."

Meanwhile, Addison was trying her best to crack George. She tilted her head back a bit, exposing her neck. She heard George gasp and she knew that he was under her spell. She fixed him with a burning look. "This must be weird huh? Me. You." She traced a finger down his chest.

George gulped.

Addison leaned in, her hair falling into her face making her look even more seductive. "Kiss me."

"Wh-what?" George asked in surprise.

"Go on."

George hesitated.

The rest of the group held their breath. Here was the moment of truth.

"Kiss her!" Crisitina wrung her hands.

"Cristina! You do know you're egging a good friend of ours to cheat on his girl?" Izzie whispered furiously.

"Screw that. Money's on the table." Cristina whispered back, adrenaline pupming through her.

Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Just because you are losing..." Meredith smirked. "Now, I just need him to crack and run out."

Addison was now so close to George that he could feel her breath on his face. Swept by the moment, and to everyone's surprise, he pulled her roughly and kissed her.

Izzie, Burke, Derek and Alex groaned. Mark, Meredith, Cristina on the other hand were cheering. Callie was smirking.

"Told you, Evil Spawn." Cristina gloated at Alex. "You snooze, you lose."

"Shut up."

Izzie was watching in horror as George and Addison got intense. Addison had both hands in his hair and George was leaning back, pulling her with him. "Why isn't he acting like George?!"

"It's Addison." Derek moaned. "She's evil."

"She's a freaking expert at what she does." Alex said, his arms crossed.

"What if they start doing it?" Burke asked, terrified.

Mark grinned. "Then I win."

"I think Addison has some self-control." Meredith interjected.

"But does O'Malley?" Mark asked slyly.

Callie turned to Mark and hit him on the arm. "You are not winning."

Mark shrugged, the grin still on his face.

Addison broke the kiss first, slightly out of breath. She was staring in shock at George who looked utterly calm. "I..."

George didn't say a word but watched her, slightly unfocused.

Addison then broke into a grin. "I think I'm done here." She slid off his lap and straightened her hair. She looked to the other Doctors who were all watching her with a shocked, sad and defeated look. All except for Callie who was grinning broadly. Addison winked at her and with proud steps, made her way to the door but not before she blew a kiss at the boys.

"I guess I win." Callie turned to the others once the door shut.

"No, you said George would act calmly." Cristina pointed out, obviously not wanting Callie to get the money.

"Isn't he?" Callie turned back to look at him. "Hey George!" She said out loud.

George, who had gotten up, looked towards them as if seeing them for the first time. "Oh, Hey Callie." He said in a perfectly calm voice.

Cristina gaped at him.

"I have to go. Patients to check up on." George continued. He made his way to the door then stopped.

"He's going to faint!" Alex whispered. "I know it."

"Dinner later, Callie?" He asked.

Callie was nearly bursting with laughter at the others expression but she held it back. "Of course."

George smiled and left.

"Wha... What just happened?" Izzie asked, dazed.

"I just won me some money." Callie grinned and held her hand out at Meredith. "Pay up."

"Should I run?" Meredith asked, looking at Derek.

"Give it to her." Derek advised wisely. "She's an ortho. She can break bones as easily as she can fix them."

"But seriously, I can run. I'm small. I run fast."

"Grey, just give her the money." Burke said tiredly. "I'm just glad I didn't put up a lot or I'd be suicidal."

"Speak for yourself." Mark said darkly. "Mine just went down the drain."

"Becuase that was a dumb prediction dude." Alex told him. "Addison does have self-control."

"Pay up." Callie repeated and Meredith, very relcutantly, gave her the money. Callie sighed as she counted the money in their faces. "Too bad you guys lost." She giggled and with a flourish, exited the same way Addison and George had.

Cristina was the first to speak. "There's something off."

"You think?" Mark looked at her.

"Oh, I know." Cristina nodded.

Derek looked thoughtful. "There was something weird about it all."

"You think it was all a set up?" Meredith asked.

"Could it?" Izzie looked skeptical. "I mean, you think they all had something to do with it?"

"Addison is crafty." Derek said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"But O'Malley?" Burke was also doubting. "You think he'd agree to that?"

"I don't think Bambi would say yes to that." Alex said. "But damn, he's lucky. He got to do it with the redhead."

They all sighed.

"This day official sucks." Izzie brooded.

They all nodded in agreement.

----------

Addison sat outside of the hospital, clad in her finest. She had sunglasses on because today was a practically sunny day. It really didn't bother her though. She was bright and sunny herself. She spotted two people coming up to her and she smiled.

"Hey." Addison called and waved. She took of her shades and got up.

"That was awesome!" Callie burst. "Brilliant Addie!"

Addison shrugged. "Ah, well, you know." She said humbly. Addison then focused her attention on the other person. "Great job, O'Malley."

George smiled. "Glad I could help."

Addison had of course intended George to join forces with them. She was sure that Izzie, Meredith and Cristina would choose him and George had readily accepted her proposal when she had asked him.

"Good kisser too." Addison continued, seemingly impressed. "I didn't expect it."

"You played along wonderfully too, Dr. Montgomery." George said in a professional voice.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay, standing here, hello." Addison returned her attention to Callie. "Now, how about some shopping?"

"I like that." George nodded. "Doctor Montgomery?"

Addison smiled as she put her sunglasses on. "Oh, I think I'll give my good old friend, Prada, a visit."

----------

A/N: There! Done writing it! Now I seriously hope I can write 'Finding Herself' without a blip! I actually had fun writing this. Oh well. George was in the plan all along! Hahaha! Review if you must! My writer's block is gone! Whoop! Oh, and I know they're betting on big money but what's betting without high rollers??? Now I'm going of to write...

Ciao!


End file.
